User blog:DekoFolff/Romance for kivs
Despite their built-in brutality, the Kivouachians were no foreigners to the idea of affection, they just liked different things, things that most would consider to be unnatural. Their attraction to one another worked in the same way as humans, only on a more extreme scale. Romance for the Kivouachians was a game of domination, humiliation, power and love... Their love of domination and power to be specific. Each creature sought to breed with the strongest that their society had to offer, this meant strength in both mind and body. When two creatures found themselves in a state of mutual sexual attraction, they would first engage in combat, this was to test sinew, cunning and the quality of genes. A Kivouachian valued its genes more so than any other aspect of their biology, for their genes dictated their overall malleability within their topsy-turvy kingdom. Famously, it was a creature named Locket, who held her station as Grand Voice longer than any other due to her magnificent genetics. Hence, before two creatures even consider one another as a potential mate, they fought. If they were impressed with each other, they would then proceed to make conversation, making sure to test one another’s wits and wisdom. Kivouachian culture, especially under Locket's Law, prized one's intelligence just as much as physical prowess. If a creature was considered too doltish or needlessly aggressive, they would have been discarded or enlisted in the Yolsh fighting force as frontline pawns. After conversing, and assuming both parties were impressed with the others cerebral abilities, they would then enter a partnership. This partnership would mean that they then shared food and even aided one another if injured, without facing the judgement of Locket's Law, which forbade medical assistance to the injured. The partnership would also allow them access to perform the Quitule Ritual. The Quitule was the only way of producing young for their breed, but there were many other ways for Kivouachians to sexually interact. Most of the time, this included dismembering one's partner, contorting them and fondling their bodies, or fighting. Combat for a Kivouachian was indeed a sexual display, it showed off their cunning and physical prowess. As a rather amusing result, a Kivouachian in the heat of combat would need to employ copious amounts of self control to be victorious, lest they succumb to their arousal and die in a pitiful display of mental weakness, not very attractive to onlooking creatures. It wouldn’t stop them from having their bodies fondled and contorted after the fact though. It is plain to even the meanest intelligence that their culture was steeped in total oddness and deviancy. Hence their classification as insane to foreigners, such as Earthly Simians. Once a pair was ready to produce young, they would perform the Quitule Ritual. This process required the more dominant of the creatures to incapacitate the other and contort their body into a Quitule display, the position simply came down to personal preference. Once in the position, the dominant would impregnate the other with its genes and leave the contorted creature as a catalyst to grow the young. Upon birth, the new born creature would devour the parent and most of its siblings, then its journey began. The gender of the pair was quite irrelevant. It could be postulated, that much like the human adult pineal gland, it lost its practical use. Their biology evolved past such a restriction and paved the way for more varied interactions between them. Two mated pairs could also contort a third creature, thus simply acting as a catalyst to grow their young and keeping them both alive. Many did this. After the death of Freyda, Locket set about her plans to purify her species, making mandatory the ‘Selection and Refinement Act,’ a law that demanded potential mates to test one another for compatibility, first through debate, then combat. After their minds were tested, the two (or more) Kivouachians would fight, this got the proverbial juices flowing, making both beasts push one another to their absolute limits of strength and endurance until a victor emerged. Upon being rendered dormant, usually via decapitation, the defeated Kivouachian would release large amounts of sexual makeup containing its DNA and chromosomes, designed in such a way to cover the body in the liquid. This liquid was known as ‘Kwel’, a highly valued item on the illegal markets, as many would attempt to trade good mating genetics for favours to those who desired stronger births. During this period, the body would have been contorted by the victor as a way of humiliation, though not necessary to the reproductive process, it served as artistic entertainment for those watching. Shaming the weak was pivotal to Kivouachian culture as Locket dictated. This was known as the Quitule display. After the body had been contorted and aptly covered itself in Kwel, the victor would then add their own sexual makeup to the display, resulting in a new compound being formed, which was then absorbed by the body. The compound was infectious in nature, changing the vessel at a cellular level into a catalyst, increasing its body heat, among other things. The newly formed cells would assimilate each other, becoming more and more advanced as they did, until eventually mutating into larger formations of tissue. This would lead to less than fifty creatures infesting the body and after all other potential lives were killed. The remaining unborn Kivouachians would feed from the bodies remaining nutrients from the inside via three umbilical cords stemming from the stomach. Finally, the surviving youths would burst free from the body and into the world as a new born Kivouachian. More than 2 Kivouachians could add their makeup to the display, resulting in a more varied birth. This gave rise to the illegal trading of highly valued genetics, one of the many illicit dealings that Wexle and the Yolsh tried to stomp out. Kuerticulation - When a Kivouachian reaches sexual maturity, their body will shut down immediately and without warning, then release Kwel as an imperfect compound, their body would continue to generate Kwel until its own version of the substance was perfected. Every young Kivouachian goes through Kuerticulation once in their life, after which, they are deemed sexually mature. Yolshen fighters were not permitted their first mark until they had Kuerticulated. Sentiment - Despite the brutish nature of their life cycle, Kivouachians still cared a great deal for one another on an personal level, in fact, due to their more advanced emotional intelligence, they most likely felt stronger emotional connections the likes of which humans could never dream of. This would result in mated couples simply not producing young, and Locket took no issue with this. Polyamory - Being much more emotionally complex entities than simians, Kivoauchians would take many as their mates, all of which would test one another viciously. They did this do allow for more variation in their genetic combination. Up to eleven Kivouachians could be mated at any one time, this was considered an 'advanced' form of romance, as Kivoauchains had both the mental fortitude and discipline to coexist with many of mutual feelings. Locket - It is still unknown as to whether or not the famous Locket ever took a mate, or ever produced young. She was known to jealously guard her genius with a sickening viciousness, so it may not be impossible to suggest that her genetics were too valuable to her to pass down, especially after what she did to her own mother. Freyda - Being larger than Mount Everest, after her death Freyda produced an indescribable amount of Kwel, resulting many creatures pocketing the substance for their own mating rituals. This was one of Lockets inspirations to build the Underbirth. She allowed the creatures of the Madness Frontier to make use of whatever her mothers husk produced, as long as they remained outside her precious city states across the Kivouack. Power infected every aspect of their culture, even their love. Their love of strength, their love of intellect and certainly, their love of making playthings from the bodies of those who failed at the former two. Category:Blog posts